Arcee and Jack 2
by Prander
Summary: Taking place the day after their first encounter in the garage, Arcee and Jack explain themselves to June. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Jack Darby had the garage door up high and the back door and windows wide open. Here down in Jasper the weather could throw you a bone now and then and everyone was taking advantage of the false summer that rolled in this week. It was shaping up to be a great day.

He had hauled out a card table and folding chair and he and Arcee were taking it easy for a bit before she left on patrol.

Arcee, his great gleaming blue warrior-bot, was down on one knee studying his laptop over his shoulder. Jack scrolled through a few various things he had bookmarked to show her.

"That look's nice." Arcee pointed at one photo.

Jack leaned in, tapping a button to enlarge.

"Cee, I know blue is awesome, but I'm betting white would look better on you."

She turned her head to look down at him, waiting for him to explain.

"You know...contrast? Like the soft pink accent on your arms and legs. The silver-gray of your abs? Even the black and blue." He pointed to areas on her body as he turned in his chair.

She leaned back and looked down at her stomach, running a hand over the flat armored contours.

"Contrast." she echoed.

"Yeah. You know, if you think about it, all the Autobots have a nice contrast in their color schemes."

Arcee looked up.

"That's just a bonus from the protocol we use to choose vehicle forms. It's always done the work for us. Bee is mostly yellow. Bulk is green. They weren't picky about contrast."

"So Autobots have no concept of aesthetics? Come on I don't believe that. Smokescreen waited three hours to chose a form he found 'smokin'." Jack raised his fingers and mimicked the new Autobot recruit so closely Arcee had to laugh.

"And how he would look had everything to do with it." he added.

Arcee looked away for a moment, running her long fingers down her shin.

"Arcee?" Jack said and she looked back at him.

"I think you look beautiful." his voice took on a heavier note.

She paused for just a moment and then shot him a look.

"Be good. Your mom will be home soon."

It was Jack's turn to laugh and he cleared his throat with a guilty rasp.

"All I'm saying is it doesn't have to be blue. And you can pick out anything you think you would like...and in any color."

Outside on the side walk, old man Timmons was shuffling on his way. He waved up happily at Jack and Jack waved back. He liked the old guy but something inside him was still a little mischievous, no matter that he was getting older, and he enjoyed the trick that Arcee's null field played on everyone.

As far as old man Timmons was concerned Jack was sitting at a card table next to his bike drinking lemonade and working on his computer. Sometimes he would shuffle up the slight incline of the driveway to pass a word on, but not today. Jack stood up anyway and walked over to the large garage door opening, pulling aside the recycling bin for the impending arrival of his mother.

He stood there looking out over the neighborhood for a moment as Arcee, with an almost shy manner, reached down and began scrolling through other Victoria's Secret choices on her own with one slender finger. She was engrossed in it even and Jack found it endearing to watch her. A warrior-woman who was daring to let herself act like a girl was new territory for her. So was shopping for something sexy.

She must know what he meant by contrast. After all she was cataloging everything now with a blink of her eyes and she couldn't hide her excitement. It was just hard for her to drop her tough exterior sometimes. She didn't want to seem vulnerable but with Jack she was starting to blossom and he wandered what she would come up with as far as lingerie of her own.

Far off Jack thought he caught a glimpse of Sierra in her new red convertible zipping through the neighborhoods. What was she doing down here in the 'affordable' neighborhoods anyway? Slumming?

Jack was surprised when he turned back and saw Arcee staring at him in her unblinking bold way.

"That was Sierra." she said.

"I noticed. So did you." he answered. Arcee continued to stare.

Jack smiled despite himself.

"Babe, come on! That was sooo two years ago." He laughed. Arcee looked out over the neighborhood for a moment and then went back to the laptop.

Jack knew Sierra had always been a small matter of contention for Arcee. Two years ago she was the least advocate for Jack and Sierra's dating. It affected her in more ways than one and she never took to the girl. Turns out she needn't have worried. Sierra's true color's showed up rather fast and while they had fun together, the day she had snickered at the home Jack's mom had worked so hard to keep was one 'teasing' insult to many.

Bad enough she was already pestering him to get a car and when she openly demanded he choose her or the bike that very night, she had made the choice easy. Jack left behind his teenage crushes, along with Sierra, at the curb of a pizza joint.

And now two years later she showed no signs of being anything more than a spoiled rich mans daughter. She'd slide through college on a wink and shake of her ass and Jack Darby would be right here in Jasper, working. Well let her. He really didn't care.

Yep, old Jack Darby grew some spine that night. And he started to grow up.

One good thing that came of it all was that it brought he and Arcee even closer. Jack felt that Arcee had been thrilled when he dumped Sierra, but she never said a word. That was also when Jack realized he could read Arcee better than anyone else. That was also when he started to feel for her as more than a partner. And now? With what had happened in this very garage two nights ago?

_Wow._

He turned back around to her, walking over to Arcee and craning his neck at her to get her attention. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Jealous?" he teased. Arcee sputtered dismissively and went right back to shopping.

"Pah-lease."

"You sound like Ratchet."

Jack sidled up behind her and ran a hand down her ass.

"Jealooous?" He teased again and Arcee actually shrugged away from him like a girlfriend would.

"Stop it. June will be home any minute." she frowned with a half-hearted swat at his hand.

The new Jack Darby was feeling a little more bold than his old hesitant self and stepping around in front of her he wrapped an arm around Arcee's neck and kissed her. Her eyes widened for a moment and then Arcee wrapped her strong hands around his waist, her eyes closing as she knelt there, kissing him back.

Then mom showed up, slowing down and turning into the driveway before they had finished. Arcee, startled, actually lifted Jack up and set him down six feet away from her. And Jack spun around, ever thankful that Arcee's null field was working.

"It's mom!" he shouted almost too loud, feeling like a guilty sixteen year old again.

Arcee was much more composed and she closed the laptop and sat back on her mats, wrapping her arms around her bent leg and waiting for June to pull into the garage.

**ooo**

June Darby pulled up into the garage and through the null field, not even surprised that instead of her son and his motorcycle, a fourteen foot warrior Autobot appeared, casually sitting in her garage. It had taken June longer to accept the Autobots than it did the kids. Not that she disliked them, quite the opposite, she was just from a different time and didn't know what to expect. Everything surprised her _twice_ as much and took _twice_ as long to get used to. She guess that meant she was just being a mom.

Like the day Arcee's null field was explained to her, she promptly forgot the details and screamed her head off when she went in the house to see a strange woman watching TV.

'Sadie' was programed to move about the house in a casual manner, there-by explaining the holographic woman who sometimes rode Arcee home when Jack was not with her.

Who is this? Oh, so I have a cousin living with Jack and I now? How quaint. It was just one of those things she had accepted into her family. The kids on the other hand took to something new like breathing air and they happily explained things to June repeatedly.

June smiled through the window at Jack. A tiny day dream tickled her mind for a moment as she looked at the pairing. Sometimes she wished Optimus would do the explaining for her. A tour of the base. Escort her home. Anything.

Then she cleared her throat, gathered up her things, and got out of the car.

"Hi June." Arcee smiled.

"Hey mom." Jack smiled and took her bags.

"Hey you two." She replied, giving Jack a quick hug that he returned warmly.

Only a mother would notice that her young son used to answer 'hi mom' and tolerate getting his hug. Now her older son answered 'hey mom' and hugged her back fully. Little things only a parent would notice that childhood was disappearing. Maybe even already gone. But that didn't mean she couldn't get answers.

"So, Jack Darby. Care to explain what happened in here?" June took one bag back and pointed at the ceiling.

Another sign that Jack was older now was that he didn't look up where she pointed. He already knew what she meant and set his hands on his hips, owning up to the damage as a man and looking her in the eye. Definitely not like some kid in the hot seat.

"Yes, I know." he answered._ Then _he looked up at the snapped ceiling brace Arcee had broken.

"And the garbage can?" She prompted. Thankfully a flip or two of Arcee's mats rearranged the ones she had torn in her passion. It also covered the two inch gouge in the cement that Jack would patch later with quick-concrete. But the garbage can and broken stud would take some explaining.

"That was me." Arcee spoke over his shoulder, lifting up a finger to give the broken brace a push. It gave out a squeak of tortured pine.

"What happened?" June asked.

"My knee seized up a little when Jack was in the house. I wasn't thinking and took hold of this brace when I tried to sit up." she explained with a sigh.

"When it snapped I fell into the garbage can." Arcee smirked, allowing some of her embarrassment to show. If only June knew what kind of 'embarrassment' it was. But in these last few years Arcee and June had reached a deeper understanding of each other and were pretty good friends. In some ways June had a feeling Arcee was close in 'age' to herself, if such things were possible. It had made it easier to trust her, actually. June felt like there was a level headed woman around to watch over things.

"Are you ok now?" She asked as Jack slipped past her and took the bags in the house.

"Oh yes. Just a crick. Ratchet patched me up in no time...I'm sorry, June."

June just smiled, quite used to how these things were part of her life now.

"It's ok, Arcee. Maybe we'll remodel and I'll let you know about the demolition."

"We'll let Bulkhead know, you mean." And both women laughed.

Jack stepped back into the garage.

"We'll replace it." He said with finality, not the placating tone of a younger man. And June had to stop herself from saying more. Instead of the mock-order of the mother saying 'you better', she had to allow that Jack was responsible and his own man. Already nineteen. Inwardly she sighed and hefted the bag in her arms, looking forward to a bubble bath.

"Ok." Was all she said and smiled as she moved towards the house.

"Arcee you need anything?"

"No thanks." Arcee replied. "I'll be bridging out in a few."

Jack stepped back up to the door after his mother passed inside.

"Mom. Keys. Going to go get what I need now." And June tossed them back to her son.

"Drive safe. Do you need money?" she couldn't help mothering just a little as she set her bag down in the kitchen.

"I will and no I got it."he replied. He shut the door and turned around with a slight smile.

"Your knee?" he said after a moment.

Arcee smiled back.

"It's true enough. I did have one bearing that was a little iffy. Ratchet _did _clear it up."

Jack walked up to her slowly and for a moment they held hands.

"Gotta go." Arcee smiled.

"We both do."

"See you later then? Maybe around six?"

"Sounds good."

Arcee, ever walking the razors edge, leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe I'll suck your dick later." And then she kissed his cheek.

**ooo**

After Jack had backed the car out and put the garage door down for real, he knew Arcee bridged out, even though he didn't see anything here from the road. He happened to pass Sierra on the way to store.

He didn't notice.

**ooo**

Jack Darby had the garage door up high and the back door and windows wide open. Here down in Jasper the weather could throw you a bone now and then and everyone was taking advantage of the false summer that rolled in this week. He had fixed the brace and put a new garbage can out, then took a broom and some rags and cleaned the whole garage with gusto.

Finally, sitting with his laptop at the same card table, he ate the supper his mom prepared and waited for six o'clock.

It was a great day to be Jack Darby.

It was going to be an even greater evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
